This invention relates generally to a composite package or container which includes a thin-walled, lightweight, molded, plastic bottle contained within an outer fiberboard or paperboard carton. More particularly, the invention relates to such a novel composite package which is especially adapted for the packaging and handling of medium danger hazardous liquid materials such as photo developing chemicals, cleaning solvents, lubricants, etc. A package used for this purpose must resist breakage and leakage to ensure the safety of personnel handling and/or transporting the package.
In particular, this invention is directed to a composite package which satisfies the requirements of the Department of Transportation (DOT)/United Nations (UN) Performance Certification Package Code Designation 6HG2 for Plastics Receptacle with Outer Fiberboard Box, Packing Group II Medium Danger Hazardous Materials. To attain that certification the package must pass a number of standardized tests, e.g., impact drop tests for filled packages, leak proofness air tests, hydrostatic leakage tests, stack tests with filled boxes for compression resistance, repetitive shock vibration tests, and water absorption tests for the paperboard box.
Because of their lightweight construction and economical cost, prior composite packages have been particularly useful for packaging non-hazardous liquid materials such as edible food oils, etc. and have been commonly used in sizes from 2 to 5 gallon containers. The assignee of this application is a primary supplier of such prior composite containers for use with non-hazardous materials. This invention now provides a composite package for use with hazardous materials.